Solos tú, yo y un te amo
by Ame8910
Summary: Un jefe arrogante con sus escandalosos compañeros hacen que sus celos se incrementen, pero ese jefe solo quiere un momento a solas con el que quiere que sea su amante. [Sarumi/Karmagisa][Crossover]
Dedicado a la mejor parabatai que tengo, aun con 14 horas de diferencia, seguimos en contacto, gracias por seguir a mi lado.

* * *

Desde el incidente de los estudiantes en la academia Kunigaoka, las fuerzas del capitán Munakata habían tenido que vigilarlos por un tiempo, y lastimosamente ese tiempo se convirtió en vigilancia constante a dos de esos estudiantes.

Akabane Karma y Shiota Nagisa, eran un problema en su ya ajetreada vida. Jóvenes que, aunque se habían dedicado a sus carreras, siempre desprendían un aura que ajustaba a las personas y su equipo afirmaba que en cualquier momento podrían llegar a matar.

Un fuerte golpe de su despacho se hizo presente y el tercer a mando se hizo presente, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¡Ese mocoso de mierda, quiere una reunión en Homra y no lo pidió lo exigió!

—Fushimi san, por favor tranquilízate, ¿a quién te estas refiriendo?

Vio cómo su subordinado se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, levantando un poco las gafas, era tan gracioso verlo así, parecía un niño que acaba de ser regañado, con ese pensamiento ensancho su sonrisa.

—Akabane Karma exigió una reunión con usted, hoy a las 4 en Homra.

Sus lindos pensamientos se fueron al carajo, cuando escucho ese nombre que tanto le molestaba.

Levanto su mirada al reloj y se pudo dar cuenta que solo faltaba media hora; se levantó y salió de su despacho con Fushimi de guardaespaldas.

* * *

Estar ayudando a Anna y a Kumamoto san en el bar no le molestaba para nada, además necesitaba el dinero, quería ir a ver el ohanami y lógicamente para eso necesitaba dinero, así esa persona no se podía negar, después de decirle que ya tenía todo comprado y que no esperaba un "NO" como respuesta.

La campana sonó y los que estaban ahí presentes saludaron a su nuevo y fiel cliente, un joven de cabello y ojos azules; llegaba a las 3:30 pm, salía de dar clases e iba a tomarse uno de los afamados cocteles.

—Anna san, como siempre tan hermosa, que tal tu día.

—Nagisa kun, que amable, muy bien, llevaba unos días sin venir, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto la líder de Homra con una pequeña sonrisa –

—Es semana de exámenes y mis estudiantes son un poco difíciles, también a causa de unos revoltosos, me tocaba quedarme después de clase para vigilar los castigos – dijo el oji azul, con una sonrisa que denotaba un cansancio indescriptible –

—Ser maestro es muy difícil, ya que está aquí relájese – deposito frente al joven su coctel, este con un leve asentimiento agradeció la acción y la hospitalidad –

Mientras hablaban con el joven la campanilla volvió a sonar y antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, vieron como los líderes de Scapter 4, el silencio consumió la habitación y el oji azul, no pudo ni siquiera voltear a mirar, se sentía un poco incómodo.

—Buenas Anna san, un placer verla tan radiante el día de hoy, siempre tan bella – dijo Munakata, mientras tomaba esas níveas manos y las besaba –

—Que extraño verlos entre semana, ¿en que puede Homra ayudarlos? – pregunto la líder –

—Necesito una mesa inicialmente para 4 personas, alguien ha pedido vernos con urgencia y pidió vernos aquí.

Sin refutar nada Misaki empezó a arreglar la mesa, coloco cuatro portavasos, servilletas y los usuales adornos del bar.

Los azules se sentaron, pero Fushimi, seguía de pie junto a la puerta, Misaki pudo ver que su expresión era más penetrante que de costumbre, él sabía que algo andaba mal, lo veía rascarse insistentemente su marca, no usaba su PDA y la mirada estaba fija en la vía.

Se acercó lentamente y retiro esa mano de su ya maltratada marca.

—Volverá a sangrar idiota, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo el castaño lo más tranquilo que podía, no quería que esa ira contenida se fuera en su contra y se cagara todos sus planes –

—Tsk, lo recuerdo, es solo que cuando estoy de mal humor … - al ver a su compañero se dio cuenta de la preocupación que tenía – es algo que hago inconscientemente, lo lamento.

Escuchar a Saru disculparse era la gloria, su relación había empezado a mejorar después de la pelea con los verdes, solían cenar casi todas las noches, se encontraban en los días libres del tercer al mando y sus sentimientos habían empezado a resurgir; en sus múltiples encuentros habían llegado al acuerdo que Saru dejaría de maltratarse su marca y que, si Misaki lo veía, debía hacer cualquier cosa.

Fushimi se dio cuenta de la sonrisa pícara que el castaño soltó, suspiro, se resignó a uno de sus pedidos.

—Bueno, como te he visto jejeje

—Solo dilo rápido Mi-sa-ki – dijo esto con una sonrisa más que traviesa, estaba cargada de diversión y aprobación –

—Iremos al ohanami este fin de semana en Ueno*, nos vemos en la estación a las 8 de la mañana, ve cómodo.

No espero a la respuesta y se retiró a ayudar a su jefe.

* * *

El director lo felicito por sus excelentes calificaciones y por su nuevo puesto, tomo su diploma y se dirigió a ese bar que vio de camino.

No se había jodido la cabeza en esa carrera de mierda para ser solo el empleado de alguien más, él debía ser el jefe de muchos y cumplir con sus metas.

Su celular vibro, vio el mensaje y solo pudo soltar un sonido de fastidio, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando pensó que ese día podría verlo. Desde que se graduaron, habían prometido que no se verían sino hasta ser unos profesionales y si los sentimientos estaban intactos, podrían comenzar una relación sin ataduras.

Vio el establecimiento y solo pudo pensar –"no está mal, se ve que es tranquilo"-, entro y el sonido de la campanilla y el saludo de los dueños lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Saludo con un leve saludo y ahí vio a esa gente que disfrutaba seguirlo.

Se sentó en la silla vacía, extendió los papeles y vio como el viejo de gafas los leía lentamente. Los otros dos una mujer con grandes pechos y un tipo que lo miraba con tanto odio que empezaba a molestarlo.

Vio como el capitán pasaba los papeles a sus subordinados y cuando el otro tipo termino de leer, su ira se hizo más notable.

—Quien mierda tomo esta decisión, no voy a seguir las ordenes de un mocoso asesino de mierda.

El establecimiento quedo en silencio, los demás ni siquiera voltearon a verlo, solo Misaki veía como Fushimi, se estaba muriendo de la ira.

—Cálmate Fushimi san, así no se trata a el nuevo ministro de defensa. – expreso Munakata con un dejo de malestar en su voz-

El nombrado se sentó y giro su cuerpo, el de cabellos rojos, se pudo dar cuenta que su actitud cambiaba cuando la mirada se cruzó con el castaño.

Los otros dos miembros no podían apartar la mirada del joven y de esa sonrisa sarcástica y algo cruel.

—No fue mi decisión, me presenté al puesto y fui elegido, según los altos mandos, mis calificaciones y mis capacidades deductivas y físicas estaban a la altura del cargo.

Kumamoto se dio cuenta como el oji azul reaccionaba a esa voz, las manos le empezaron a temblar y su mirada se clavó en la copa.

—Usted siendo el capitán de Scapert 4, viene a ser mi mano derecha, así que deseo que nos podamos llevar bien, no importa que me siguieran por tantos años.

Los tres se sorprendieron ante las palabras, sabían que era listo, pero a los azules que se habían enviado eran los mejores en espionaje y seguimiento.

El capitán con una sonrisa honesta extendió la mano y espero a que el contrario aceptara sus disculpas, al recibir la acción de vuelta, hablo.

—Lamentamos los inconvenientes que le pudiéramos causar, como bien sabe nosotros debíamos buscar personas que posiblemente terminaran con residuos de las slates y los altos mandos lo sugirieron, junto a sus compañeros por el incidente de su profesor y …

El sonido de una copa quebrarse, hizo que el capitán dejara de hablar, todos voltearon a ver qué era lo que había pasado y ahí esos ojos rojos como la sangre y unos azules como el cielo se encontraron.

Karma se pudo de pie de inmediato, pero no podía moverse de su sitio, no podía apartar la mirada de esa persona y una sonrisa de lo más honesta se posó en sus labios.

Munakata y su equipo estaban impresionados con el cambio de actitud, desde que llego había sido arrogante y ahora parecía una persona completamente sencilla.

—No has cambiado Nagisa – dijo con suavidad y cariño –

—Jajá lo mismo digo de ti Karma, arrogante como siempre – dijo el oji azul con su sonrisa más grande de lo normal –

El peli rojo se acercó lentamente, cuando ya estaban frente a frente, lo abrazo sin vergüenza.

—Tampoco creciste demasiado, podría decir que solo unos 5 cm – una risita se hizo presente y recibió un golpe en la espalda- Auch, no seas agresivo con alguien que no habías visto desde hacía unos años.

—Deja de ser idiota, no es mi culpa no crecer.

—Disculpen, pero necesitamos terminar esta reunión – dijo un Munakata con una sonrisa pícara –

—Si, lo siento, espérame Nagisa, terminare pronto.

Vio que este asentía y después solo pudo escuchar como pedía disculpas por el daño que había hecho.

Acordaron que Munakata podía seguir haciendo las cosas como siempre las había hecho, solo necesitaba que le diera un informe, para el poder tomar medidas al respecto y así el capitán ejercerlas.

Al final de la reunión, el tercer al mando ya se había relajado y sin quererlo había ignorado por completo a sus jefes, pues se había ido a hablar con el castaño.

—Siendo todo, nos veremos el lunes, Munakata san – se levantó de su asiento, se despidió, pago la cuenta del oji azul y jalándolo del brazo lo saco del bar –

En el bar todos con una expresión de desconcierto, trataron de seguir con sus labores.

Munakata se despidió junto con su hermosa asistente y Fushimi pidió prestado a Misaki, para terminar de cuadrar el viaje.

* * *

A las 7:45 am Fushimi esperaba su compañero, odiaba llegar tarde, así que no le molestaba esperar un poco más.

Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, él estaba consiente que nunca dejo de amar a su amigo y si amigo, porque era imposible que él lo amara, después de todo lo que había hecho, pero ahora no le molestaba pedir disculpas cuando sabía que había cometido un error, eso sí solo le pide disculpas a Misaki, de resto podían morirse.

—¿Llegaste hace mucho Saru? – pregunto, mientras recuperaba el aire –

—No, hace como 5 minutos, ahora dame un par de esas bolsas y empieza a caminar, tenemos que llegar al templo de Asakusa y después encontrar un buen sitio.

Misaki asintió y empezó a caminar con la sonrisa más idiota que tenía, le encantaba estar con Saru.

Le pregunto sobre el peli rojo de ayer, a lo cual, sin titubeos, le conto los problemas con esos mocosos, la investigación de mierda que le toco hacer para enterarse de lo que había hecho el gobierno y como esos dos eran los mejores de su clase.

Misaki no podía creer esa historia, era realmente increíble, pero aun así se sorprendía que ellos pudieran seguir con sus vidas y sacar sus carreras con las mejores notas.

Al llegar al templo, oraron, Saru pedía que su compañero no lo volviera a odiar, mientras que Misaki le pedía fuerzas para poder declararse.

Al Salir, encontraron un espacio bajo un árbol de sakura blanco; Misaki empezó a sacar la comida, de verdad se había esmerado en que no quedara a la vista ningún vegetal, porque sabía que Saru le pelearía y los dejaría, la cerveza claro esta no podía faltar.

Verlo comer lo llenaba de satisfacción, le habían contado que en los cuarteles olvidaba las comidas y solo se alimentaba con esas asquerosas bolsas de vitaminas.

—Saru, yo, bueno, yo tengo… tengo, carajo que difícil, tengo algo importante que decirte – guardo silencio y al no recibir respuesta, levanto la mirada y lo vio con esos ojos que lo enloquecían pegados en su cara y eso era sinónimo de te estoy escuchando, habla – bueno, veras es que tú me…

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, el tercer al mando Fushimi Saruhiko – el nombrado y el castaño levantaron la mirada y ahí la vieron, esa sonrisa arrogante –

—¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Fushimi con fastidio –

—Mis compañeros de curso y yo nos vamos a encontrar aquí, queríamos ver el ohanami, pero no pensé que lo vería aquí Fushimi san –

El nombrado solo lo ignoro y volteo a mirar a Misaki y cuando quería pedirle que continuara, este hablo.

—¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros?, creo que ya no hay demasiados espacios – esto lo dijo con un sonrojo –

—Mierda – susurro Fushimi y se sentó al lado del castaño, dando a entender que podían sentarse ahí –

Los jóvenes no dudaron en tomar la palabra y se acomodaron.

Empezaron a hablar de su vida universitaria, ahí Misaki vi a su actriz favorita Kayano, estaba enloqueciendo y cada vez que la joven se acercaba a hablarle, este se sonrojaba y empezaba a tartamudear.

Fushimi se estaba saliendo de sus casillas y ver a los mocosos que le impidieron encontrarse esos días con Misaki y esa sonrisita estúpida del peli rijo lo estaba desquiciando; termino su cerveza, se levantó y sin decir nada, empezó a colocarse los zapatos y se fue.

Misaki como estaba tan concentrado con Kayano, no lo noto.

—Creo que tu amigo no es muy sociable, ¿Verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa –

—Te refieres a Saru, no él es muy amable, diles Saru – y ahí se percató que ya no estaba a su lado, empezó a buscarlo –

—Bajo hace unos 5 minutos, ya debe estar llegando a la estación – al escuchar a Karma decir eso, se levantó, se despidió y empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían –

Solo pensaba que preciso ese día le dio por dejar su amado skate y a Saru por escapar.

Al llegar a la estación no lo vio, así que con agilidad saco su celular, marco su número, un, dos, tres y hasta el cuarto timbre se digo a contestar.

—¿Dónde diablos estas?

Que quieres Misaki, no me digas que dejaste a tu noviecita para buscarme, ya estoy llegando a casa, hablamos después, cuídate.

Y colgó, sentía como sus lágrimas buscaban la manera de salir, así que decidido tomo el tren y llegar al apartamento de Saruhiko, eso no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

EL grupo siguió con sus historias, la noche empezó a aparecer y si darse cuenta Karma se fue con Nagisa.

—Ese Fushimi, me va a traer más problemas que el mismo capitán – dijo con un dejo de fastidio –

—No es su culpa, tu tampoco ayudas con tu actitud de superioridad, así que trata de ser más amable, ¿por cierto a dónde vamos?

No dijo nada y solo lo siguió guiando, llegaron a un hermoso árbol con pétalos fucsias, Nagisa abrió más sus ojos y esa sonrisa se ensancho más.

Karma relajo su expresión, lo tomo por la cintura, lo giro y sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, sintió como Nagisa se tensaba, ante la violación de su espacio personal. Sus narices podían tocarse y al fin pudo hablar.

—Desde que nos reencontramos, mi mente no te ha sacado, cierro mis ojos y puedo verte sonreír, mi nariz trae tu aroma, mis manos tu cuerpo, Nagisa, yo aún te amo.

El oji azul estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginó escuchar esas cosas de tu arrogante amigo, suspiro y lanzo una sonrisa que termino de enamorar a su compañero.

—También te sigo amando – y lo beso suavemente –

Karma sujeto con más fuerza el cuerpo contrario he hizo el beso más profundo, más demandante, lo necesitaba, porque su corazón se lo exigía, no solo ahora, sino desde antes.

Las caricias se hicieron presentes, y Karma repartía besos desde los labios al cuello de Nagisa, generando suspiros de placer de este.

Rompió todo contacto y de uno de los bolsillos saco una pequeña cajita vino tinto, la extendió.

—Quiero que seas mi compañero para toda la vida Nagisa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Con lágrimas en los ojos dijo –"Si acepto"-

Y los besos, caricias, palabras cursis y sonrisas se hicieron presentes por el resto de la velada.

* * *

Mientras tanto un Fushimi, bastante enojado, no escucho cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abría y un intruso de cabellos castaño lo observaba mientras, este se maltrataba con más fuerza su marca, tanto así que la sangre ya había aparecido.

Al percatarse, que llevaba por lo menos 15 minutos en esa tarea y podía asegurar que después del baño, pues estaba sin camisa, corrió hacia él y alejo la mano de su pecho.

—¡Ya basta idiota, si sigues así te vas a quitar la piel!

Se dio cuenta de la mirada llena de sorpresa de Saru, y sus miradas no podían separarse hasta que el rompió todo contacto.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu noviecita – alejo su mirada de Misaki y separo su brazo de esas manos que tanto amaba –

—No es mi novia, solo soy su fan, ya hay alguien que me gusta.

Sintió que su corazón empezaba a perforarse con esas palabras, solo le diría como, - "se feliz"- lo sacaría de su casa y se llenaría de alcohol, para que dolor se camuflara.

—Lárgate Mi-sa-ki – el castaño sabía que ese tono lo colocaba, para sacarle el malgenio y así hacer que se fuera, pero esta vez no sería así –

—No quiero.

La mirada se volvió a posar en su rostro y los colores se les subieron a sus mejillas.

—Saru, no sé qué te pasa, pero necesito decirte algo importante.

—¡Que me pasa! Mierda Misaki, estoy cansado de verte sonrojarte por esa mocosa, era una salida para nosotros y tu como un idiota, invitas a ese arrogante y a su grupito a sentarse con nosotros, luego no parabas de sonreírle y ella de tocarte cada vez que podía, maldición también puedo ponerme celoso.

El silencio se hizo presente, Fushimi se golpeó mentalmente por sus palabras y Misaki lo observaba con un rubor más agudo.

—Me gustas Saru – dijo en un susurro, pero la habitación estaba tan callada que su compañero lo escucho – Me gustas desde hace mucho, pero pensé que me odias y por eso te habías ido de Homra, quería decírtelo después del al…

Sintió como esos labios se apoderaban de los suyos y el sabor era amargo por la cerveza, pero le gustaba, sentía como su corazón se relajaba y se llenaba con emociones que creía que jamás sentiría.

Paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Saru y se dejo guiar hasta la habitación, lo coloco tan suavemente que se sorprendió.

—Te amo Misaki, mis celos hicieron que me alejara de los rojos, cada vez que te veía con Mikoto, me hervía la sangre, así que preferí irme y que me odias a seguir pasando por lo mismo.

Tomo su rostro en sus manos, retiro esos lento y pudo ver esos ojos brillas como en su juventud, lo acerco y lo beso, fue dulce, lleno de ternura y cada uno se trasmitía los sentimientos con cada roce.

—Te amo Saru, quédate a mi lado.

—Lo mismo va para ti Misaki, no me traiciones, porque creo que no responderé por mis acciones.

Lo escucho reír y callo dormido en el pecho del castaño, este acariciaba la cabeza de Saru y sonreía como el idiota que Saru afirmaba que era.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo jajaja espero te guste, no creo que este muy bueno jajaja, pero es con mucho cariño TQM mi Ale, eres la mejor parabatai que alguien puede tener.

*Ueno es una prefectura de Japón ubicada en Tokyo, ahí hay varios templos antiguos, coloque el de Asakusa, que es más lindo que el que está en Ueno jajaja

Lamento si hay algún error XDD


End file.
